Jagra the cat
"hi I am Jagra the cat!" "No I am Jagra the cat!" "Imposters, I am!" "Shut up, I am the only Jagra!" common trick with illusions. Phisical description: Jagra is an eighteen years old red cat, he wears nothing but white puffy pants with a blue cat head shaped guard on the knees and a poncho bag he uses to store his cards. He wears silver pince nez glasses and a long greed and red scarf around his face, that has got a white furry and beard like muzzle, also he wears finger less white gloves And walks barefoot. Story: Jagra's parents: Hercule and Vera, were very rich people but grew the kitten coldly and without love, so the little Jagra escaped from home and began a life of crime thievery and gambling, where he learnt how to win every game, this until he was arrested. But someone corrupted the local police to give him to a mysterious organisation that imprisoned and performed on him terrible experiments, this until the cavies insurged against the scientists and he fan away with other four mobian cavies: Gann the horse, Sabre the lizard Chio the ermine and his would be boss Sheridan the bat. Unfortunately they were all injected with a poison that would have killed them slowly if they ever escaped, but luckily or may be not, the five found a mysterious fortress abandoned by time... search in sheridan the bat fighting Jagra is a very good illusionist and has a very spectacular fighting style based on illusionism. His main form of defence is throwing very sharp cards, they are not very strong, but are very fast and hard to avoid. He has an enormous control over illusions and is very good in duplicating himself... Many... Many times, of course his illusions are in fact illusions, so they won't hurt a fly. The biggest and the most dangerous of his powers is his capacity of observing everithing, his pupils disappear, becomes silent and begins to write on a notebook. When he does so is capable of calculating the speed of a projectile, predicting from where an attack is coming And understanding almost everithing of somebody's psychology and abilities. The only problem is that while he is observing is on a trance and can't attack in any way. Personality Jagra is quite shy and frail, but is not a coward, and despite looking like a stereotypical nerd he is very acrobatic and his claws are capable of scratching very deeply... He is very determined yet prone to crying. When he cries is truly cute...ehr...ehm... He loves writing profiles of the others, these are very precise and are used by his adoptive father Sheridan when he needs to. Relations with other characters Sheridan the bat Sheridan is, even if unofficially, Jagra's adoptive father. The cat sees him as a boss and a father, and calls him always boss. Sheridan is Jagra's menthor and loves him like a true father. The only problem is when Jagra fails to sell something and... Graaaaaaaah! But a few tears of the cat are enough to calm Sheridan. Sabre the lizard main love interest, she is so beautiful, artist, and she does always what she wants... They have even kissed once... More than once... But... She is even quite scary... Her rebellious nature... Her friendship with marquis... my dear Sabre... Why... Chio the ermine he sees her as a mother-like figure, he even noticed her... Attraction for Sheridan... so... Why not seeing her as his mother? no matter, but he doesn't know that she sometimes looks after him, even if he doesn't notices her. She sometimes doesn't resist to look when he and sabre are toghether... Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Magical Abilities